


Coziness

by furidojasutin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Teasing, fireplace cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: Freed and Lucy finally have the chance to spend a cozy evening together again.





	Coziness

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot had been inspired by a fanart of whitefoxie on tumblr. I don't think she's active anymore by now, sadly, or perhaps she is but either way - please give her blog a visit if you can <3

Lucy sighed in bliss as she made her way to the living room of Freed’s house. Her skin tingled with a feeling of freshness and the soft fabric of her bathrobe embraced her body comfortably.

It had been some time since the two of them got the chance to spend a peaceful evening together in absolute privacy and one certainly couldn’t claim that they didn’t intend to enjoy it to the fullest, without any interruption or troubles. Freed had announced that he would make sure to spoil her and while Lucy had attempted to object at first she couldn’t seem to win against him and admitted defeat with a giggle.

Nonetheless she was surprised when she stepped back into the living room. Apparently Freed hadn’t just sat around whilst she took a bath, and perhaps that was the reason why he hadn’t simply joined her in the first place.

The room was lighted by a dim shine provided by various candles, a book he’d apparently been reading, a bottle of wine and two glasses placed right next to the fluffy carpet Freed had bought just for them, with the contentment of having cozy evenings in front of the fireplace in mind.

It wasn’t much but it was… just perfect.

“Wow…” Lucy’s brown eyes shone as she savored the atmosphere, a smile blossoming on her lips quickly.

Then her gaze finally found the man who was already sitting on the carpet, a gentle smile on his features. His long hair was tied up to a pony tail and he wore light clothing, a white dress shirt and simple black pants. He looked as handsome as ever and the celestial mage honestly couldn’t wait for this evening to proceed. “It looks beautiful, Freed!”

“I had hoped you would like it,” the rune mage responded calmly and watched her finally stepping closer to sit down next to him. His attentive eyes observed her every movement, admired how her blonde hair fell so perfectly and adoring how one single smile of her seemed to make the entire room just shine more. He loved how he could make out sincere joy in her deep brown eyes, easily confirming that she in fact liked what he did even if it wasn’t much.

Lucy exhaled happily once she was seated before her eyes darted to the book, totally missing how Freed never averted his gaze from her. How could he anyway? Lucy was absolutely gorgeous, and gorgeous didn’t even come close to doing her justice!

“Feel free to take a look at it, I only just started reading it but I must say that the first chapter was promising,” the green-haired man remarked noticing the curiosity that flashed in her eyes briefly.

“Really?”

“Mh-hm.” Freed’s lips formed a chuckle while he went ahead and poured both of them some wine. Promising, but the book could impossibly compare to the woman right in front of him. The woman he had learned to love so very much.

“The cover is so pretty…,” Lucy mumbled while admiring the front of the book, a smile still adorning her beautiful face.

“Oh by far not as pretty as you are.” He hadn’t intended to say it out loud. Lucy’s focus sure shifted at the statement, her brown eyes meeting the turquoise ones of Freed.

A gentle tone of crimson began to dust her cheeks and while there had been a crack in the rune mage’s expression a moment ago, he was now smiling again. He would say it again and again, admire her, adore her, love her. “My apologies, ‘pretty’ is a clear understatement of course.” He cleared his throat, seemingly averting his eyes in shame while actually his lips began to form a chuckle once more.

The red on Lucy’s cheeks deepened clearly but then she had to giggle and laid the book aside. “You are forgiven.” She shuffled closer to him, secretly craving for the warmth of his closeness.

“That’s a true relief,” he hummed and offered her one glass of the wine.

Idiot! …and he made her so incredibly happy.

Time passed so quickly but the two mages hardly noticed.They enjoyed each moment they shared, chatting peacefully, drinking their glass of wine and cuddling with gentle gestures of affection.

Lucy loved every time she would manage to make Freed laugh, absolutely in love with the deep sound of it, and Freed loved each time she would look at him with a gaze so full of affection he thought he was going to burst with the feeling of warmth it gave him.

It felt so right to be here with her, so casual and light-hearted, and neither of them was able to explain just how happy they were that things developed like they did.

Right now Lucy was contentedly nibbling on one of the niblets the male had prepared, having gotten hungry after some time of just sitting and lying here cozily. What she had seemingly forgotten, or simply didn’t give much attention to, was the fact that she was still just in her bath robe and while Freed had been able to neglect certain temptations for the most part, he couldn’t help but eye her occasionally at least.

He wasn’t certain if her décolleté was intended because it was… _very low_ and actually drew attention to her perfect bust but he supposed that it wouldn’t do any harm as long as he just kept admiring 'from afar'.

That was at least what he thought until he heard Lucy’s voice.

“Hey Mister Proper, my eyes are up here.” Her tone wasn’t scolding though rather amused and she put away the plate with the niblets. Oh did she enjoy the face Freed pulled right now!

Feeling caught he quickly looked up to meet her eyes, being the one with slighty red cheeks this time. Hey, this wasn’t fair! Perhaps she knew what she was doing to him with that bath robe after all!

“I-” But he got silenced by a finger on his lips. Freed wasn’t even sure why he felt the need to explain himself; they had been a couple for a few months now and had shared incredibly intimate and wonderful things. Still, getting caught while intending not to get caught irked him a little.

Although he could hardly complain when Lucy began to straddle him with a sweet smile. She gently worried her bottom lip, looking squarely into his cyan eyes and trying to figure out if this move was okay right now or not and soon enough Freed smiled softly.

He reached up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear, the touch tender, almost cautious. The smile was everything she needed but she wasn’t going to voice complaints about the kiss that followed a couple of heartbeats later.

It was a soft nearly chaste touch, one of Freed’s hands holding her chin cupped gently. Lucy sneaked her arms around the man’s neck when she leaned in further, eyes closed while she savored the feeling of sheer bliss the kiss triggered inside of her, and Freed didn’t feel any different.

They had shared mutliple kisses this evening but none of them had been as captivating as this one, none of them had been with this kind of clearly lingering craving. Perhaps they had tried to fight this urge for a reason but it was more than obvious that they couldn’t withstand any longer, wanting to indulge in the by now so familiar intimacy when Freed slowly laid Lucy on her back with him on top, careful not to break the still tender but deep kiss.

Oh she did love 'Mister Proper’! …but sometimes she craved to see a bit of the devil within him and she couldn’t wait for it to happen tonight.


End file.
